Diffusion bonding is a solid-state joining technique that may be utilized to join two metallic components. Diffusion bonding involves solid-state diffusion to intermingle atoms from the two metallic components and may be performed by pressing the two metallic components together, often at elevated temperatures.
In order for diffusion bonding to be effective, the two metallic components generally must be brought into direct, metal-to-metal contact. The presence of dirt, debris, and/or residues on the two metallic components may prevent this direct, metal-to-metal contact, thereby preventing diffusion bonding of the two metallic components and/or decreasing a strength of any diffusion bond that may be formed. Similarly, the presence of a surface and/or native oxide layer on the two metallic components also may prevent direct, metal-to-metal contact, thereby preventing diffusion bonding of the two metallic components and/or decreasing the strength of the diffusion bond.
When practical, diffusion bonding may provide an economical and/or efficient mechanism via which two metallic components may be joined together. However, some metals, such as aluminum, oxidize quickly upon exposure to atmospheric oxygen and/or form a tenacious surface oxide layer that is difficult to remove. Such metals may be difficult to diffusion bond.
While some techniques have been developed to diffusion bond such metals, these techniques may not be broadly applicable and/or may be costly and/or impractical to implement. Thus, there exists a need for improved methods and process flows for diffusion bonding and forming metallic sheets.